Breaking Pangea
by CaptainStormChaser
Summary: The story of the ancients, the great empires, and what events led to the birth of their children and ultimately, their death.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome, my children! This is my new fanfic based on a head canon I came up with but will not tell you, because that would ruin the surprise! A quick reference, because it can be pretty freaking hard to remember:

Helena- Ancient Greece  
Sadik- Ottoman Empire, present-day Turkey. Currently has no country name, being part of Persia's empire and the empire's son.  
Romulus- Rome  
Aldrich- Germania  
Eadburga- Britannia  
Andraste- Gaul

* * *

**Chapter One**

Helena marched down the dirt road, sandals making a content noise in the morning air. She couldn't help but yawn with an open mouth, bags under her eyes evidence of her all-nighter, or rather, all-weeker. She had been working hard lately to keep up with all the extra duties and hadn't gotten a full nights sleep for a while, a direct consequence of her expansion.

Upon reaching her house, she settled herself at the base of a tree and watched the last of the sunrise fade into a softer sky. She had just started to doze off when she was jolted awake by a familiar voice.

"Well well well, if it isn't the empire herself, caught unaware."

Her green eyes snapped open, and she saw her greatest rival. "Persia." Helena growled.

"Please, I'd rather not be referred to by _his_ name." His voice was slick, like olive oil. But there was still a distinct edge to it, betraying irritation, perhaps even anger. Anger which soon subsided. "It's Sadik to my friends. We are friends, aren't we?"

"I haven't the faintest idea where you would get that notion. I would never be friends with the likes of _you_." She replied offhandedly.

He grinned at her, eyes sparkling behind his mask. "Why? Because you're afraid of me?" Sadik teased dramatically. "The mighty Greece, scared."

Helena's eyes narrowed angrily. "I'm not afraid of anything."

Sadik laughed, a deep, clear sound. "Then why is your hand on your weapon?"

Helena looked surprisedly at her right hand, which was tightly gripping the hilt of her short sword. It was soon released like a white hot iron, followed by another bout of laughter from the masked man.

"If you're just here to taunt me, I suggest you leave." The threatening affect was cut by a large yawn, revealing just how tired Helena really was.

Sadik's tone shifted to one of concern. "You should sleep."

Her eyes rolled. "As if I could sleep with an enemy near by. I don't know about you, but I had better training than that."

"Then sleep." He bid, sitting down on the grass next to her. "I'll make sure nothing happens to you. No one will hurt you on my watch."

Helena scoffed at the idea, but settled herself back against the tree, deciding he wouldn't try anything. He knew first hand what happened when her wrath was unleashed. She allowed her eyes to slip closed, sighing. The wind was blowing softly, the leaves of the tree creating a shade from the sunlight.

Her breathing soon became deep and steady. Helena's head rolled to the side, resting on Sadik's shoulder.

He waited for it, the bark and the bite he had come to expect from this feisty queen he had shared a rivalry with. She made no move to stir, and he contented himself with playing with her hair.

Brown locks twisted around his tanned fingers, silky and soft.

"Meow." A noise above his head startled Sadik, quiet as it was.

Looking for the source, he saw a cat slinking in the branches of the tree.

"You're a cute little thing, aren't you?" He whispered, watching the animal jump across a limb, landing safely on the other side. "Greece really does have too many of you little beasts. She'll be overrun soon if she isn't careful."

But the cat didn't reply, it scarcely even noticed the member of Persia's empire speaking to it. If it did, it didn't acknowledge him and the sleeping woman, never realizing that that woman was the cat's entire world in human form.

When Helena awoke a few hours later, the sun had risen high in the sky and had a beam shining through the leaves and right into her eye in that way light tends to do to anyone trying to sleep. Her neck shifted in an attempt to get away from it, and she became aware of the weight on her head, following the curve of what her own was resting on.

Sadik had fallen asleep, and his cheek now rested on the top of her head.  
Helena pulled her head away, startling Sadik awake.

"Huh? Wha-?"

"Oh, did you stay and watch over me this whole time? My hero." She said sarcastically. She stood on her legs, which were steadied from her rest, and cracked her neck and back knuckles.

"Well, not that you aren't wonderful company, but I've got work to do."  
She turned away from him and began walking away.

"When can I see you again?" Sadik asked, making Helena stop.

"With hope, never."

She resumed walking, pausing in the doorway of her house when Sadik spoke again. "Watch your western side. There's rumors of new nations gaining strength."

"I think I'll be alright. I seem to recall the same thing happening in the East, and that turned out fairly well for me." Helena disappeared through the door, closing it tightly behind her.

* * *

Romulus lowered his sword, sweat dripping from his brow, panting with the exertion of battle. The tip of the blade found its way to the enemy's throat, point barely touching the Adam's apple of the blond man on the ground.

Confident amber eyes met defeated icy blue, and the sword was sheathed.

The Germanic Tribes looked at Rome with surprise, seeing a hand extended to him. Taking it, Aldric was helped to his feet.

"Sorry, Germania, but I'm not here to fight." Romulus explained. "I have a proposition for you."

The blue eyes narrowed. "I'm listening."

If Romulus' smile was anything to go by, this wouldn't turn out well for the blond.

"I was hoping we could be allies."

Aldric stared at him blankly. "Allies?" He responded skeptically.

Romulus nodded. "I manage the South and West, you protect me from the Northeast. In return, peace between us." His hand was extended and held suspended, Aldric clasping and shaking it in agreement.

* * *

Helena did see Sadik again. He came to her house the next morning, demanding to prepare her breakfast.

Seeing as she wouldn't have to make it herself, she allowed it. Of course, she watched his actions very carefully for any poisoning attempt.

"Why Miss Greece, you wound me." He said dramatically, concealing a smirk.

"Actually, this is to prevent it from happening the other way around." She explained curtly, drumming her fingers on the table.

Sadik brought the platter of fruits and bread to her, with which she regarded with suspicion. Sighing with defeat, Sadik plucked a grape from the vine and brought it to his mouth.

"There, now would you please eat?" He pleaded with impatience.

Giving in, Helena started picking away at the fruits. "Why did you come here?" She asked.

Sadik chuckled. "I was hoping you would spend the day with me."

Helena stopped eating to look at him. "And why would I do that?"

"Because I enjoy your company. And no matter how much you protest, I know you love spending time with me."

Her eyes rolled. "Fine." She said through a mouth full of food.

"Pardon?" Sadik asked with genuine surprise.

She swallowed what was in her mouth. "I said fine. It's my day off from work anyways."

Sadik smiled, but didn't say anything.

When they left Greece's house, the sun was still low in the sky, and Sadik led Helena up the hill and into a meadow, receiving plenty of sunlight but concealed from the road.

He sat down on the grass, laying down. Looking up at Helena with a face that rivaled that of a kicked puppy, she sighed and did the same next to him.

"What is the point of this?" She asked with minor irritation.

"Look at the clouds." He whispered to her. "You can find things if you keep your mind open."

Looking back to the sky, she saw what he meant. Shapes drifted, changed, but for a brief moment appeared to be things she knew only in her legends.

She almost jumped when Sadik started speaking again. "You know, I think I like you this way."

She scoffed. "What, am I not usually imaginative?"

He laughed at her irritation. "I was referring to your clothes."

She looked down at herself, remembering that she had switched out her usual battle armor for a blue chiton.

"You know about philosophy, right?" He asked her sometime later.

She nodded. "Many men of wisdom have been born to me."

"Where do you think we came from?"

She was caught off-guard by the question. "You know how the story goes, 'When two or more mortals gather in union, a nation will be.'" She recited from the texts she had had to memorize.

"I've never heard that before." She sat up quickly, looking at him with confusion.

"How? Every young nation is taught that."

He shrugged against the ground. "Persia wasn't the most gracious teacher. He mostly just left me alone, until he needed something from me. Like now, I suppose."

"Can't say it was the same for me." She said, stretching then laying back down. "I had to learn every rule, recite every legend, master every technique."

Sadik reached his hand to his face, removing the white mask and letting it rest in the palm of his hand on the grass.

Helena looked over at his face, seeing the smooth tanned skin and light brown eyes. She had always known those eyes were there, looked into them even, but she had never actually _seen_ them.

She had to admit, Sadik was beautiful.

And so the two nations lay there, watching the clouds drift through the sky.

And so they found something that could be called happiness together.

* * *

Eadburga ran with everything she had, finally throwing herself behind one of the tall oaks that dotted the area. With great caution, she slowly looked around the trunk and, seeing no one, let out a weak laugh and made an effort to catch her breath.

"A tree? Really?" A familiar voice said sarcastically above her, making her jump. "Because there's absolutely no one in the world who would think to look behind the nearest tree."

A shaggy blond head poked down, limbs twisted into the branches to allow Andraste to hang upside down.

"It's not my fault you insist on acting like an animal." Eadburga protested.

Andraste rolled her eyes, then regripped her hands to bring her face level with Eadburga's.

"Well, no matter how much you complain, I still won. What's that now, 28 to 5? Want to try for best 29 out of 57?" The Gaul prompted.

"No." Eadburga muttered. "You've won."

Andraste grinned deviously. "So I get the prize?"

Eadburga nodded in defeat, putting the back of her hand on Andraste's head for support, letting her fingers tangle into the messy blond hair. She planted her lips on Andraste's own, a long, passionate kiss, breaking away before it got too intense.

"You know, I think you lose on purpose because you want to kiss me." Andraste mocked.

Now it was the representation of Albion's turn to roll her eyes, grabbing a gold-clad arm. With a quick jerk, the nation of Gaul was sent sprawling on the grass.

Quickly, Andraste pulled Eadburga down with her, the both of them laughing.

They soon settled against the oak, Eadburga resting against her neighbor with the blonde's arm over her shoulders.

Eadburga plucked some tall grasses, beginning to weave them together as Andraste watched with interest.

Gaul's slender fingers snaked to the light grey fabric covering Eadburga's belly, softly stroking the noticeable bump underneath.

"What's it like?" Andraste asked, gentle voice a shocking contrast to the boisterous female that had been there only a few moments prior.

"Oh, I don't know." Eadburga replied. "I suppose it's exciting, but I'm nervous. What if I'm not a good mother?"

"You will be." Andraste said seriously, all traces of teasing gone. "You are my Albion, the strongest nation I know, and you can do this." Their fingers snaked together, squeezing gently in reassurance. "Besides, you have me here."

"I know. But it still concerns me. I am wary of things that did not use to concern me. Perhaps you will know the feeling one day."

Andraste nodded. "And you're sure it isn't _ours_?" The question had been weighing heavily on her mind.

"Yes. I think he's just mine." Eadburga said with remorse for the way fate had dealt this to her.

Gaul nodded sadly. "Do you still think it's a boy?"

Eadburga smiled. "Yes. And I know what I'm going to name him." Her lover looked at her expectantly, to which she replied with little more than a whisper. "Allistor."

* * *

Every person, as well as nation, has many firsts in their life.

First friend, first love, first kiss, you see where the omniscient voice of narration is going with this, right?

Helena's were simple: Sadik Adnan was her first friend. Sadik Adnan was her first love.

And Sadik Adnan was her first kiss, four months after the morning he found her napping outside her house at sunrise, on the oh-so-cliché doorstep after he walked her home after her allowing him to buy an evening meal for her at one of the nicer eating establishments of Athens.

Now, I know what you're thinking when I say 'allowing.' But trust me, while Helena appreciates the gentlemanliness, she doesn't make it easy. Sadik had to forcibly pass the few drachmas he had taken to keeping on him into the hand of the inn's host while being somewhat restrained by hands that were stronger than they looked pulling his biceps away from the confused mortal.

But that was something he loved about Helena; she had that Spartan fire. No matter how much Athenian composure she carried herself with, he knew it was there.

The walk itself was filled with playful bickering, Greece visibly more relaxed around the masked man. If one looked, their fingers were twisted together. Their laughter filled the air on occasion, hers of fine glass bells and his deep and rich.

When they arrived at the end of the road and at the female's spacious home, they stopped before the door. Helena looked up at Sadik, her last chuckle dying down.

Reaching up slowly, she tenderly removed the white mask and stood up on the tips of her toes.

The entire ordeal was a nervous one, lips just brushing each other before applying more pressure. It was sweet, chaste, and in Sadik's mind, utterly perfect.

When it ended, they looked into the other's eyes, green into brown, nose tips beside each other. They smiled at each other, mask soon nudged gently into Sadik's hand.

Without a word, Helena turned and went into her home, closing the door behind her.

The other country sighed, feeling the warmth in his chest as his heart pounded.

Sadik knew that this was what happiness felt like, what love was. It was the highest point in his thus far bleak and uninviting life.

But alas, everything must end.

* * *

**So? What did you think? Review and tell me, next chapter will be up next week. Hasta la pasta!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, it's me again, your favorite (hopefully) Storm-Chasing Pegasus flight team captain! Sorry for the long wait, my main computer is still suffering from P.T.B.L.I.A.S.L.O.W.T.T.D.B.Z.D.F.D. (post-traumatic being left in a storage locker overnight while the temperature drops below zero degrees Fahrenheit disorder). But alas, I am still writing as much as I can! And here's a new chapter to prove it! Yay!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Eadburga's forehead was slick with sweat, another scream threatening to rip through her throat. Her teeth were clenched on a stick, the wood beginning to splinter with the force she was putting on it. Her hand was clamped onto Andraste's, the blonde whispering soothing words to her. With a gasped sigh followed by panting, the contraction ended.

The mortal medicine woman sat at Albion's feet, between the parted legs. Rags were used to wipe away the blood that was quickly flowing and abundant.

"It's almost time to push, miss." The human said with urgency.

Eadburga nodded. She had been waiting long for this, and now she just had to do this one final part.

Andraste was filled only with worry for her lover, her best friend. The pain in her hand was numbing, but it served as her only distraction from the crimson liquid.

Within an hour, Eadburga's cries sharpened together into one deep, heart wrenching, pained scream. The agonized noise faded soon after, replaced by a child's squeal of discontent.

The human cleaned the baby, swaddling him before handing him to her country.

Andraste released her hand, giving her both arms to carry this newborn child. Eadburga clutched him to her bosom, looking at his red face with tearful pride. A tiny shock of orange hair curled at the top of his head.

The child continued to thrash, asking for something in the only way he knew how in this bright and scary world. Eadburga had seen many births, of future clan's leaders, those she was drawn to (all of whom often achieved greatness), and generally anyone who asked her to be there. She understood what the babe wanted, pulling down the front of her dress to allow the child to suckle her breast. He drank greedily, intent on making his first meal a filling one.

"He's beautiful. And strong." Andraste whispered. "Just like his mother."

The compliment received a bright smile from the new mother. After the infant had received his fill of his mother's milk, he settled against her and fell asleep.

The medicine woman, who had finished cleaning up the aftermath if the birth, nodded to the countries and left them out of the door to the round hut.

Now away from prying eyes, the two lovers allowed themselves a chaste peck on the lips. "You did it, Ead. You did it." Andraste murmured excitedly.

"Would you like to hold him?" The brunette asked, earning an enthusiastic nod in reply.

Carefully, the sleeping baby changed hands. Through the blanket, Andraste could feel the child's gentle heartbeat, a feeling of wonder washing over her. "Hello, Alistair." She whispered. "Welcome to the world. This is your mommy," she looked at Eadburga, who smiled. "And she loves you very much. This is the world, and it can't wait to meet you. And I," she took a deep breath. "I'm you mommy's friend, and I love you too."

"Aunty." Eadburga said softly, startling the Gaul a bit.

"What?"

"You're his aunty."

"That's right, Alistair, I'm your aunty, and I love you and your mommy both very much." Andraste finished, the baby yawning in his sleep.

* * *

Rome sat in full battle armor atop his noble steed, watching the soldiers battle in the valley below him. He looked up slightly when another horse approached to his right. The long blond hair made it easy for him to distinguish the stranger as Germania, who removed his own helmet when he got close.

"This is pointless." He muttered, Rome only looking at the battle below. "Your men are dying, and you do nothing."

Rome now looked up, irritation written across his face. "This plan will succeed. She can't stay hidden forever." Taking another glance at the battlefield, his eyes brightened. "Ah! There she very well might be."

A tanned finger pointed to the scene below them. Several Romans encroached on a single Egyptian. With a great sweep of their sickle sword, the Romans fell dead, and the warrior marched on through the fight.

Sharing a brief meeting of eyes, the two nations led their horses to skirt down the hill, Rome slashing down enemies with a gleeful laughter a he went. He speedily encountered this great warrior, sword and sickle sword clashing and being locked by the force of their blows and the strength of their wielders.

Germania's horse, meanwhile, had spun around behind this enemy, preventing escape. A sword was held to the side of a neck, and the Egyptian gradually decreased the pressure of the sickle sword. Rome's blade rested on the other side of the throat, forming a cage.

Seeing herself defeated, the gold helmet was removed, Egypt shaking her hair loose.

"Rome, is it?" She asked the hard amber eyes, the slightest bit of a smirk gracing her lips. "I suppose you want me to surrender. As it is, I have somewhere we can arrange terms."

Glancing at his second-in-command for a moment, Romulus nodded. "Shall we recall troops and leave the battle at a standstill for now?"

"My, what an idea." Egypt replied sarcastically. "I thought we would just let it rage while we negotiate."

Lowering their swords, Rome held out his hand for her, which she took and mounted the horse behind him.

"Romans!" Romulus yelled. "Victory!" A loud cheer went up, and Aldric rolled his eyes. A few confused Egyptians looked to their nation sitting with their enemy, hardly able to accept the defeat.

Romulus whipped the horse's reins, urging the stallion to this place Egypt had mentioned. Roman officers followed, determined to involve themselves.

This place, as it turned out, was the pharaoh's palace. Egypt led them inside, but would not allow the officers in.

"The pharaoh is the daughter of the gods themselves!" She hissed. "Lowly Romans shall not enter!"

Taking a moment to calm things down, Romulus bid them to wait outside. They didn't take it well, but couldn't disobey a direct order from Rome himself.

They were led to a splendrous room, seats offered to them on lavish sofas.

"You'll have to excuse me." Egypt said politely. "I must change my clothing to something more comfortable. Our battle armor isn't as eloquent as yours appears to be."

Nodding respectfully, the two nations watched her leave. Rome put his hands behind his head, reclining back.

"You shouldn't be so careless." Aldric muttered. "You can't just go into an enemy's home without any protection."

Rome snorted. "We're both armed."

"And she could be gathering warriors just outside this room as we speak, waiting to surprise us."

Rome laughed. "Sometimes I think you're just too worried about me." He reached up, ruffling the hair on top of Germania's head, a blush not concealing itself well on the pale male's face.

Fortunately for Aldric, Romulus never saw it, never thought back to what he had done to cause it, and never pondered why it had appeared.

He had never seen the tinge of dark pink, because that was when Egypt re entered the room, wearing a white kalasiri.

She sat opposite them, a mysteriously pleasant look on her face for someone who had just been defeated in battle.

"Now, Miss Egypt," Rome began, always respectful towards women.

"No, call me Nefertari." She insisted. "I'm about to become part of the 'mighty Rome's' empire, we might as well be on a name basis."

"I am the Roman Empire, Romulus." He replied. "And this is the Germanic Tribes, Aldric."

Nefertari nodded. "Now, as it is, I'm mainly under Greece's control at the moment."

"Greece." Romulus growled. "He's been a thorn in my side for far too long. Building a massive empire to try to rival mine, I hate that guy. What's his name, Alexander?"

Now you, as a reader, are probably wondering why Rome is referring to Greece as a man. You might think that I, the author have made a mistake with that. But I assure you, Greece is a woman who Rome is yet to meet, one he has heard of. He believes that Alexander, Greece's brother's new young hero, is Greece. It only took Nefertari about two seconds to understand this, deciding it would be better to not tell Rome this crucial piece of information. It would benefit her more if she were to, say, ignore that.

"Greece is quite flexible." Egypt defended. "I don't even think Alexander would notice if I left his empire."

Romulus smiled, eyes sparkling. "That is wonderful." He held out his hand, and Nefertari shook it, sealing the deal.

_Meanwhile, in Greece..._

Helena clutched her head feeling as though she had just been hit. Her boss rushed to her side, trying to figure out what was wrong. "Miss Greece!" Alexander exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I suppose it was just a dizzy spell. It must be from the heat."

"Oh, really?" Alexander asked. "I didn't notice anything."

_And back to Egypt again..._

"Welcome to the empire, Nefertari. We hope you enjoy yourself being part of the glory of Rome." Romulus said, rising from his seat. "I'm sure we'll enjoy having you."

* * *

Albion held her two youngest children to her body, watching Alistair run through the grass.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take one?" Andraste offered for the hundredth time.

Eadburga sighed, handing Seamus off to his aunty. The toddler babbled at the movement, watching a bee fly by.

It was a beautiful summer morning, the nearby clan's herd of sheep grazing and the two adult nations and three children sitting and enjoying the fine weather.

Alistair was growing quickly, already looking like a 5-year-old mortal.

He was currently contenting himself with trying to get closer to the sheep without them noticing, running away squealing when one would look up.

Seamus and Carlin had been born about a year after their brother, twins who couldn't be more different. While he was bold and outgoing, she was shy and sweet. Seamus' hair matched his mother's, but Carlin had her oldest brother's.

Alistair was a mother's pride and joy, already strong and brave.

Seamus began to struggle in Andraste's lap, reaching for Alistair. He was let go of, chasing after the rambunctious older brother.

Seeing she had been left, Carlin let go of her mother to chase after the boys.

Eadburga laid her head in Andraste's lap, observing as the children looked at who could get closest to the animals. It wasn't long before a spring lamb had abandoned its grazing in favor of sniffing the hand of the red-headed boy. Alistair roared with delight, hugging the lamb around the neck.

Seamus and Carlin laughed, petting the animal on the back. The little creature managed to give Alistair's cheek a lick, making the two adults chuckle when he tried to wipe the saliva off.

* * *

Artaxerxes paced the room, waiting impatiently for the messenger to return. His daughters sat around the massive room, eyes cast downward to avoid the gaze of their father.

A mortal came rushing into the room, bowing to his empire and holding out the letter.

Artaxerxes read the note from his informant through once, twice, thrice. After the fourth time, he was able to comprehend what he was being told, crunching the memo in a clenched fist. He spun around to the three girls, who stiffened under his glare.

"Girls." He said softly, but they could see anger bubbling underneath. "I've found your brother."

* * *

Artaxerxes walked quietly down the road, stars twinkling grimly overhead. The thought of just what he was going to do with his son seemed to calm his nerves. Upon reaching the home of his sworn enemy, he pressed his ear to the door and listened. His body became rigid at the sound of his son's laughter, which was soon joined by that of Greece.

Rage welling, Artaxerxes shoved the door open, silencing the happy atmosphere of the room.

Helena and Sadik froze where they sat, Persia stomping to his son and grabbing him by the shirt collar, tugged him out of his chair.

"You would dare defy me, boy?!" He yelled, spraying Sadik's face and mask with specks of saliva. "Here you sit with our enemy, whom I forbid you to speak to! Well, I won't stand for this! We are returning home, right now!"

"No!" Helena shouted, rising from her seat. "I won't let you take him!"

Turning to the female nation, Artexerxes' eyes narrowed. "I warn you now, Miss Greece," He spat. "If you get in my way, there will be consequences."

"I'll fight you anyday, _Persia._" She stared right back into his cold brown eyes, eyes that made the boldest of mortal men fall to their knees.

Artexerxes' mouth twisted into a cruel smile. "I promise you, Miss Greece, this is a fight you won't win. But if you're in such a hurry to go to war, then I will be happy to-"

"No! Don't! I'll," Sadik lowered his head. "I'll go with you." He looked back at his father, voice softening. "But on one condition."

"I'm going to take a wild guess and assume that you don't want me to hurt her." Persia replied smugly. He let go of Sadik's red coat and turned back towards the door. "You have 5 minutes." He exited the building, slamming the door closed behind him.

"You're a fool." Were the first words out of Helena's mouth. "I could have taken him."

"I know." Sadik replied. "But at what cost?" She only looked at him in silence, knowing that he was right. "I don't want you to get hurt, Helena. I couldn't live with myself if it was because of me."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself against him. "I don't want you to go. What if we never see each other again?"

He patted her back. "You don't need to worry about that. I'll come back for you. He can't keep us apart for long." Pulling back from her, he removed the mask from his face, offering her a last look of what he hid from the rest of the world. Their lips met tenderly, and a soft "I love you." was whispered against her mouth.

Sadik left without another word, following the man and empire who had more or less "raised" him to a place he hated and away from where he belonged.

* * *

**Please don't hit me! This'll work out (probably), I promise (I might be lying). Hmm, Britannia now has two more children. If it wasn't clear, here's a reference:**

**Allistor= Pict regions, present-day Scotland**  
**Seamus= Northern part of the Celtic island, present-day Northern Ireland**  
**Carlin= South and central part of the Celtic island, present-day Ireland.**

**I need names and personalities for Persia's daughters, the present-day Iran, Afghanistan, and Pakistan.**

**Reviews are hugs, and hugs make the world go square!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I can not even begin to tell you how terrible my life has been since the last update. I joined the track team, though I have next to no running ability, so I won't have a lot of time to write, what with that whole 'passing 8th grade' thing that people tend to go on about. But on the bright side, someone was looking through my phone pictures without my permission, then stumbled upon my yaoi folder. The phone was dropped and screams chorused about the room.**

**Velasco- Ilberian Peninsula. Present-day Spain and Portugal. You know the place.**

**Anyway, here's chapter three!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Dylan pulled his hand back, feeling the draw weight of the bow fully in his shoulder. He tried not to let his arm tremble, but it did so on its own.

"Steady," The woman he had come to know as 'Aunty' said from behind him.

"It hu, hurts." He forced out quietly in a quivering voice.

"Just push through." She replied. "It'll help you get stronger."

With a final heave, Dylan jerked his arm back to full draw, aimed, and released the bowstring.

The arrow flashed through the air, striking the target on the lower left of the center.

Smiling to himself, Dylan lowered the bow. Glancing back at Andraste, however, his face fell.

Gaul was eyeing the shaft with a scrutinizing glare.

"Try again." She said. "Draw back further and aim a hair to the right. You have to hit the center exactly. That could be the difference between killing a foe and giving them a last moment to kill you."

Dylan huffed out a breath. "Yes, Aunty."

"Anadraste!" Called Eadburga from the doorway of the house. She looked across the courtyard at them, her arms crossed over her chest. "I hope you're not obsessing over training again."

"Of course I am!" Andraste replied. "He's going to come for us eventually!"

Eadburga marched over to her son and her lover, addressing the former. "Dylan, sweetie, why don't you put your weapons away? I need to talk with Aunty for a moment."

Getting the message and realizing that this was something his mother didn't want him to know about, the boy nodded and gathered his things before going inside Andraste's home, where they had all been staying for about a month or so. His brothers and sister might do something fun with him, if he asked.

When Dylan's footsteps subsided, Albion turned to Gaul. "I don't want you talking about others in front of the children. It's not something I want them worrying about."

Andraste crossed her arms defensively. "They should know. Dylan's the farthest south. If the empire reaches the islands, they'll attack him first."

"We don't know that they will. Until then, there is nothing to worry about." Eadburga rebuttaled. "Please, Ana. He's just a boy."

Those green eyes never failed to soften Andraste's resolve. The use of the nickname didn't hurt either. "Fine, I'll lighten up on the training." She gave in. "But I think we should tell Allistor about enemies in general." Seeing the brunette about to protest, she held up a hand. "Allistor is the oldest. If he was a mortal, he would already be a warrior. He should learn about this. Alright? I know you want to protect them, but you can only do so much before it comes back to bite you."

Albion nodded, defeated. "We'll tell him tonight. After the others are in bed."

"This is going to be good for him." Andraste confirmed, hugging Eadburga around the shoulders. She pulled back to look at her. "Now smile." The older female gave a small smile. "That's my girl."

When the two women walked back into the house, Allistor and Seamas were on the floor, wrestling while Carlin and Dylan cheered them on.

"Boys!" Eadburga yelled, halting the brawl. "What in the name of the gods do you think you're doing?"

Seamas stood up, allowing Allistor to stand, having been on top of the older boy. "We were bored." The younger of the two said.

"There's nothing to do." Allistor complained. "We had to make our own fun."

"If you want something to do, you should clean your rooms. Or something that isn't going to get anyone hurt." Eadburga said. "Why don't you go chop some wood? Or go hunting?"

Exchanging a look amongst the four of them, the children nodded and ran to their rooms to find what they needed to hunt.

Eadburga sighed, then heard a knock at the door. Rolling her eyes at the lack of peace in the house, she watched Andraste open it.

On the doorstep stood a brunette man, wide smile across his face. "Andraste!" He exclaimed, embracing her with excitement.

"Velasco!" She said. "Why are you here?" She led him inside, where he caught sight of Eadburga.

"Miss Albion." He acknowledged. "As always, a pleasure."

She clenched her teeth. "Iberia." There was no other way to say it. She really did not like him. He returned that contempt.

"Sit down, please." Andraste offered him a chair, which he sat on as one would if alleviating a great weight. "You have to tell me what's been happening! We've not seen each other in decades!"

Laughing, he took her hands between his own. "That's what I came to tell you about!" The tone of his voice suddenly became grim. "I suspect there may be attacks coming soon. He's getting stronger, faster than we had initially imagined. What's more, he's gaining allies. I heard from a rumor that Aldrich has willingly joined him."

"Aldrich?" Andraste stared at him blankly.

"Germania. Now, I doubt that's true. Knowing him, there were probably threats involved."

"Sh!" Eadburga warned. Gaul and Iberia were silent for a moment, and the children came into the main room, weapons in their hands. They paused for a moment, noticing another person in the room.

"Uncle Velasco!" Carlin exclaimed, the three oldest rushing toward him.

Dylan stayed at the edge of the room, wondering who this stranger was that had called his siblings' attention so easily. Seeing this, Eadburga waved her youngest over to her, holding the boy's shoulder.

"Young warriors! Look how old you've become! You'll be passing me in age soon." Velasco joked. He looked at the three oldest, taking a notice of the fourth child next to his mother.

"We were about to go hunting." Seamus said, eager to show off his refined skills.

"Well, perhaps I could accompany you. Teach you a thing or two." He replied, smiling and showing perfect white teeth.

"I thought we were going to talk." Gaul started to say, previously calmed nerves reawakened.

"Later, Andraste. There will be time for that later. Rome isn't going anywhere right now." At Velasco's mention of the empire, Eadburga sucked in a breath and suddenly squeezed Dylan's shoulder sharply.

"Who's Rome?" Allistor asked.

"No one." Eadburga snapped, her tone softening at the shocked looks on her sons' and daughter's faces. "Just an old... _acquaintance _of ours. Nothing for you to concern yourselves about."

She knew the children wouldn't be happy with the answer, but it was the best she could do. At least to make Velasco, oblivious as he was, take the hint.

"Now, let's go, shall we?" Velasco directed, leading Allistor, Seamus, and Carlin outside. Dylan followed after receiving a nod from his mother.

After they had left, Eadburga stood watching them romp off into the woodlands, Carlin physically pulling her younger brother faster than his feet were moving.

Andraste approached behind her, winding an arm around the brunette's waist, who in turn, sighed heavily. "I still don't like your brother. After he leaves, I hope we don't see him again for a while."

"Don't worry about it. He'll be gone in the morning, and until then you just have to bear through it. For me."

* * *

Velasco did see them again. Two months, one week, and six days after his departure, he turned up on his sister's doorstep in the middle of the night to deliver grave news.

"Rome is attacking! Legions are marching here right now!" He choked out, his breathing shallow from the wind whipping past too quickly to breathe properly on sprinting horseback.

The house was set into immediate action, children being awoken, gathering weapons and food for the coming day. By sunrise, they were prepared, mounted, and on their way to what would become a battle field. Behind them, the armies of Gaul marched to either death or victory.

Eadburga fussed about her children, worry encasing her face.

"Mother," Allistor said seriously, taking her hand between his. "Don't. You need to focus on yourself. We can handle it. Our land is your land, and we _will_ protect it with everything we have. I swear."

A chorus of promises from the other three followed the oldest brother's stirring words.

Looking into four sets of deep green eyes that were mirror images of her own, Eadburga nodded and mounted her horse, moving ahead of her troops.

Andraste noticed the forlorn look on her lover's face. "Hey, don't be like that. They'll be fine, you'll see."

Eadburga threaded her fingers through those of the blonde's, smiling weakly. "I know."

* * *

Romulus sat comfortably in his tent, polishing the blade of his sword. He had had a vision of the weapon gleaming in the sunlight, and simply had to make the vision a reality before felling his old rival. It made him smile when he thought about her smirking face, always picking on him when they were younger, always bragging about her lands. And now, they would be his. This wasn't revenge, oh no, this was a personal grudge motivated strategic invasion. The Western lands were the last thing he needed if he hoped to take Greece.

Germania pushed back the canvas opening to the tent, more than angry at seeing Rome's feet kicked up a mere _minutes_ before battle. "What are you doing? They need you out there!"

"I don't see what you're so upset about. It's just Gaul. She hasn't exactly prepared a great military in the last few centuries." Romulus explained.

"It isn't _just_ Gaul. She also has the Iberina Peninsula and the Northern Isles on her side. You should be out there, encouraging your troops before battle! How do you think all these lands you keep demanding are being conquered?"

"Easy. I tell the senators what to conquer, they do it."

Aldrich's eyelid twitched in a completely irritated and involuntary way. "That is not how this works. One day, Rome, you are going fight a battle that is too much for you. Then you will see."

Rome scoffed. "If that day ever comes, you will be the first one I apologize to. But, if it bothers you so much, I'll go out there for the fight."

* * *

Never in his life had Dylan seen so much blood. It clung to blades, soaked the clothes of the fallen, burst forth everytime his arrow met its mark. If he ever saw the color red again, it would be too soon.

Down the hill, he saw Aunty atop her white steed, slashing her axe through mortal bodies like water. The battle was almost over, he could tell. And it wasn't in their favor. Romans were swarming everywhere, killing soldiers who couldn't get through the metal armor. Out of nowhere, an arrow struck the blood-speckled white horse's breast, spilling vicious scarlet everywhere and making the animal fall to the ground, Andraste trapped beneath it. The Romans were upon her, in wonder of why their efforts to wound this woman were in vain, flesh wounds sealing instantaniously.

Cries of "It's her!" and "Find Rome!" filled the air.

Eadburga jumped off her own mount, rushing to Andraste's side. A sweep of a sword scattered the soldiers that remained. "Don't worry, Ana, I'll get you out of here. I'll, I'll,"

"No." Gaul cut her off. "You will leave and take care of your children."

"What?" Eadburga was taken aback. "I'm not leaving you here."

"Yes, you are. I'm stuck here. You're not. Rome's already on his way. If you stay here, he'll get you too, and if that happens I won't forgive myself. You are going to leave me here and go home."

"Then what?" Eadburga whispered tearfully. "What do I do without you?"

"You wait, my love. You wait for me to come back. Who knows, it might give me something to fight for."

"What if you don't come back? What then?"

"You are my Albion. I will always come for you. Now go."

The sound of approaching hoofbeats alerted Eadburga to the quickly encrouching enemy empires and gave her the motivation she needed to flee.

_She got away..._ Andraste thought with a tired smile.

"If you would look up, Gaul. I want to remember this moment."

Andraste raised her head and looked at Romulus with no small amount of venom.

"Hello, Gaul, and welcome to the Roman Empire." She only glared at him in response. "I hope you prove yourself to be useful, because you were very troublesome to defeat. Especially using allies the way you did. I think we'll take them next."

This earned Romulus a mouthful of bloody saliva spat toward his face, hitting his cheek. Somewhere in Andraste's mind, a voice of reason told her that was a mistake. She was currently powerless, and she had inadvertently told her enemy her weakness.

* * *

Upon returning to her children and Velasco, Eadburga was grabbed by the angry Ilberian, his eyes watering. "How could you!? She trusted you, and you just left her there!"

"Get off of me!" She shoved Velasco back, making him stagger at the unexpected strength she possessed. "You think I had any choice? She's too stubborn to let me save her." Eadburga's voice began to noticeably soften. "She was too stubborn for me."

Velasco now appeared apologetic, as though accepting the words. "What did she tell you?"

"To go home, take care of my children, and hold out against Rome." Albion replied wearily.

Velasco nodded grimly. "Then that's exactly what I plan to do." He pivoted on his heel, heading westward.

"Where are you going?" Eadburga asked angrily. "You're just going to walk away from us?"

Velasco stopped and turned his head. "Why not? It's what you did to my sister." Without another word he was walking again, gone before anyone could think of something to say.

"Mother?" Dylan addressed her. "It's time to go home."

Eadburga nodded and mounted her horse, four children doing the same. "We might need to split up for a while. Less chance of Rome finding all of us that way."

Carlin and Seamus shared a look. They had been together since birth, and now everything was falling apart. They had lost their Aunty, then Uncle Velasco, and now they must lose their mother, siblings, and even each other.

* * *

"How's the prisoner?" Aldrich asked the officer. The Roman cringed at being spoken to by the stoic Germanian, but answered anyways.

"She was scratching and kicking the guards, so we bound her hands and feet. Then she started biting them, so she was gagged. Four men are now in medical care."

Aldrich closed his eyes and let out an irritated sigh.

Pushing past the officer, he found his way to the tent where Gaul was currently being hosted. When he pushed aside the covering, he saw the two guards on duty poking at a defenseless nation and laughing at her helplessness. A cleared throat brought Aldrich to the soldiers' attention.

"Sir!" They said in unison, standing straight and saluting.

"We were just, um," the taller of the two started.

"I know exactly what you were doing." He barked at them. "Now get out of here."

"But we were ordered to guard the prisoner." The shorter protested, realizing too late that this was a mistake.

"And you have proven yourselves incapable of that. So now your orders are to leave." The two left the tent, grumbling about savages who were always looking out for each other. Whatever they thought or said was of no consequence, their comments had stopped affecting Aldrich long ago.

The moment they were gone, Aldrich removed the gag, earning him a long strew of curses that were not entirely ladylike.

"Are you done?" He asked her impatiently.

Andraste rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"Will you try to escape if I untie you?"

She scoffed and held her wrists out, waiting while Aldrich tugged at the knots in the rope. "I've long since accepted my fate. I just don't like mortals who think themselves above me." She shook her freshly freed wrists before untangling her ankle bindings.

She was offered a hand from Germania to help her to her feet. After taking a few seconds out of her day to regard it suspiciously, Andraste took it.

"I suppose you'll need to accompany me at all times if I were to stretch my legs? Thought so."

* * *

**Budda ba ba baaaah! I haven't had McDonnalds food in almost three weeks, what kind of American am I? Next chapter is coming along... Slowly. Ever so slowly.**

You know, sometimes I seriously think that having about 12 billion unposted and/or unfinished fanfictions is what's keeping me going.  


**Review and tell me what you think, and don't worry. The Rome-Greece is in the plan.  
**


End file.
